Dudley and Ting Tong
Dudley Punt is the tall husband of Ting Tong. He is introduced in Season 3, episode 1. When he gets furious with Ting Tong when she begins to act stupid and/or lies to him, he attempts to kick her out of his flat, but she always manages to persuade him into letting her stay such as doing her trademark begging or seducing him. In Episode 2, after having sex with Ting Tong for the first time, he was horrified to discover that she was a "ladyboy" (he caught her urinating whilst standing). He did however let her stay, which shows he may be pansexual. He also refused to have her mother stay but when she and her daughter did the famous begging, he reconsidered. Dudley has an enormous penis, but it smells because he never washes it. In Little Britain Abroad, he took Ting Tong on their "honeymoon" to his brother's caravan, but he was smitten with his brother's Russian bride, Ivanka, who was a lot thinner and attractive than Ting Tong, much to her irritation. But he lost interest in Ivanka when Ting Tong revealed that Ivanka had sex with seven dwarves. Ting Tong Macadangdang is the wife of Dudley Punt. Despite a photograph of the real Ting Tong, she is fat and ugly. She also has an annoying speech impediment (see "Catchprases" below). She repeatedly lied to Dudley, which outraged him each time and prompted him to nearly throw her out, but she always managed to force him into letting her stay. "Ting Tong" actually means "nuts" or "crazy" or "bollocks" in Thai. In Episode 1 of Series 3, she suggests that maybe her family will live with them soon, revealing with a mini photo album that she had an incredibly huge amount of relatives. When Ting Tong was frying her balls (what she claimed to be traditional Thai breakfast), she and her mother persuaded Dudley into letting her stay in one episode and at the end of the series, after Dudley returned from the offie, he discovered that she had completely refurbished his flat into a Thai restaurant, thus proving that their relationship was a scam. She kicked Dudley out of her new restaurant and he wandered away, homeless. In Little Britain Abroad, she was angry when Dudley kept flirting with his brother's wife and eventually exposed her as a porn star in a film called Snow White does Seven Dwarfs ''that she noticed in a sex shop, prompting Dudley to lose interest in her and his brother to break up with her. Real truth about herself Ting Tong in Episode 2, was caught by Dudley urinating standing up, meaning that he had sex with a shemale (as she claimed). She also confessed that her real name was Tong Ting and that she was from Pong Pong. In another episode, she was playing a quiz game with Dudley, and she, for a Thai woman, apparently knew a lot about British history (such as the Green Goddess), he asked where she was really from, she replied that she was from Tooting (in London). In Little Britain Live, she said that she was married to a man called Alfred and said that she will tell Dudley after he dies. Also, Ting Tong is married to a man with glasses in the audience and said "Come see me later, I show you good time!" and convinces Dudley into staying with him, even though she's a jezebel. '''Family' Dudley Punt (Husband) Mrs Macadangdang Mother Unnamed Chinese Brother Wing Wong Cousin Ding Dong Cousin Ling Long Cousin Ping Pong Cousin Dave Cousin Catchphrases *"PWEASE, MR DUDWEY, PWEEAAAASE!!!!" *"Hello, Mr. Dudwey." Category:Characters Category:Characters played by Matt Lucas Category:Adults Category:Images